Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
While demand for higher storage capacity for memory devices has increased, a demand for smaller sized memory devices has similarly increased. Thus, some memory devices have been scaled down to achieve higher storage densities. In the case of flash memory devices, for example, increasing storage densities has resulted in increased challenges from inter-cell interference. To overcome the problem of inter-cell interference, various models for the inter-cell interference have been developed.
Because flash memory cells are sometimes laid out in a grid pattern, however, determining and/or calculating inter-cell interference models may require solving complex problems. In some instances, determining two-dimensional inter-cell interference in a flash memory device may require solution of an NP-hard problem. As a result, use of some inter-cell interference models may be unrealistic and/or may not be useful.